Batman's sons
by Dragona2
Summary: Danny is the first son that Bruce adopts after Danny had his accident that caused his parents to abandon him. While he is at Bruce's, he watches Bruce bring in Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Danny protects his family from the shadow, so he becomes Batman's Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Third POV

"Hurry, we need to get out of here", said one thug

"Don't worry we have a plan for the Bat if he shows up", said the other thug

"Yeah" said thug one interested "what is it?"

"Well it goes like this…" answered thug two.

While the two thugs were conversing, they didn't realize that they were being watched from the rooftops, said person hearing everything that was said that was in store for the man in the bat suit.

Bruce's POV

'There have been a string of robberies around Gotham. I would usually leave this kind of case to the police, but what is being stolen is a chemical that could really harm someone.' As I land on a rooftop above where the robbers would be when I heard a voice from the shadows.

"Watch for your foes, for they have been getting smarter." said the voice.

'What', "who goes there." I said in a gruff voice

"You don't have worry about me" said the voice, "For I am only a passerby." Before the voice completely disappear.

'I was really confused from what the voice had said, but I couldn't dwell on it for now.' I thought to myself when I burst into the building to fight the robbers and reclaim the chemicals.

? POV

I watched the fight from the rooftop that Batman had once resided on. I could tell that he was doing well. I was about to go away when I noticed one of the thugs had pulled a gun and aimed at a distracted Batman's head. When he fired, I didn't think of anything when I jumped. When I was near the ground when I was slammed with something and a fierce pain came afterwards.

"I thought I told you need to watch your foes." I said in a raspy voice before I hit the ground.

Bruce's POV

I heard the gunshot but before I could get out of the way, a blur came from the ceiling and was shot instead. I realized it was a boy with a mop of coal black hair that was sixteen years old. "I thought I told you to watch your foes." I heard the kid say before he hit the ground. Then I realized it was the person from the rooftop. He must have known something was going and stayed to see if I heard his warning. The kid seemed to be breathing for the moment when I checked him over. I finished the rest of the robbers after I checked over the kid. When I turned back to the kid, he was sitting up, holding his bleeding shoulder. Then did I realize that the kid had ice blue eyes.

"Are you alright kid." I asked

The kid looked at me and said"I'll live and it isn't kid, its Danny."

"So, where's your family, Danny?" I asked.

"Dead" was my replied.

"Well, let me help you get that wound treated." I told him, feeling slightly protective over the kid.

"Okay", he sighed "But I have a place that has everything I need to take care of this wound, okay." He said.

I helped him up and lead him towards the Batmobile. When he was getting situated in the passenger seat I asked "So, how long have you been living alone?"

There was a couple of minutes of silence before he said, "To be honest I'm not sure how long."

The rest of the ride was silent until we got to the place where Danny was staying. The place was an abandon and rundown apartment building. I followed Danny when he entered the building and I found that there was a bank of computers across one wall and a mattress on the other side in the corner.

Danny's POV

I could tell that Batman was kind of surprised of the computers even if his face hid most of it.

"Where did you get the computers from?" asked Batman.

Man he asks a lot of questions, but I'm not that surprised by that question.

"They came from my parent's lab." I told him when I was reaching for my first aid kit. "Before it blew up."

"Why did we have to come here, when I have medical supplies back at my cave?" He asked walking over to me. I hesitated for moment then I told him, "I'm special and the stuff in the first aid kit I made myself."

What do you mean 'special'?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

I sighed "I'm half dead, Batman." I told him when I turned my hand intangible and stuck it in my shoulder to get the bullet out. When I finally got the bullet out of shoulder, I started to wrap my shoulder.

"You know you can always leave, right?" I told Batman.

"I know but I'm not leaving here without you. You can't be out here on your own."He told me.

"I have been living here on own for awhile now. I can take care of myself." I told him, kind of ticked off that he thinks I can't take care for myself.

"I know you can, but don't you want a real home than this place?" He asked sounding worried.

That hit me hard; I had always wanted a place I could call home since my parents had died. "Yeah" hearing my voice cracking.

"Then come with me." He said extending his hand to me.

I looked around the room that I had called my home, then at Batman, then at his hand.

"Okay" I said taking his hand with a small smile.

That was how I became a Wayne.

Few minutes before

Bruce's POV

I watched Danny as he was grabbing a first aid kit.

"Where did you get the computers from?" I asked

I could hear a slight sigh and then Danny said," I got them from my parent's lab." There was a slight paused when Danny added "Before it blew up."

I could hear a slight twinge of sadness, so I'm guessing that was when his parents died.

"Why did we have to come here, when I had medical supplies back at the cave?" I asked catching a glimpse of the contents of the first aid kit. There were some basic medical supplies in there, but there was a slight green tinge around everything. There was slight pause before Danny told me "I'm special and the stuff in the first aid kit I made."

"What do you mean 'special'?" I asked paranoia setting in.

He sighed again," I'm half dead, Batman" Danny told me

I was confused at what he said, but it all made sense when he reached into his shoulder and pulling out the bullet. He must have been genetically altered somehow. Then I realized that he had so many scars on his body and his eyes showed that he was lifting up the world. He didn't want these powers, but he was stuck with them. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Danny said, "You know you can always leave, right?"

"I know, but I'm not leaving here without you. You can't live here on your own." I told him feeling worry over the boy. He was too young to feel that weight.

"I have been living here for awhile on my own. I can take care of myself." Danny said slightly mad. I looked at him and could tell that he was a warrior.

"I know you can, but don't you want a real home?" I asked. I could tell that my words hit hard in him.

"Yeah" he said with cracked voice.

"Then come with me." I asked Danny extending my hand hoping that he will take my offer. I watched Danny look around the room, then at me, then at my hand.

"Okay" he said with a small smile, the first smile I had seen. Taking his hand we walked back to the Batmobile. 'Danny is my first son' I thought with a smile before driving back to the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

It has been only a few weeks after Bruce had found me. I was still getting use to Alfred calling me Master, even though I kept telling Alfred to call me Danny. After awhile I just gave up on it. I was in my room in which Bruce gave to me when I first came to the mansion. The room was about the size of the second floor of my old house, I was able to do anything I wanted to my room. I painted the walls black with silver swirls **(Think of Jack Frost's frost)** on the bottom portion of the wall. The ceiling was an exact replica of the night sky with all of the stars. My bed was a king size bed with black comforter and bright green pillows. I also had a desk, flat screen TV, and a laptop that had all of the data from my parent's computers. The computers had everything from the blueprints to every invention my parents made to all of my powers on my ghostly side. Bruce had asked why the lab had exploded in the first place and when I told him that my parents were well it wasn't pretty.

_Start FB_

"_Danny, why did your parent's lab explode? They were inventors weren't they, they would have known how to keep the from lab exploding?" Bruce asked._

"_Yeah but it wasn't one of their inventions. They were shooting … me. I told them about how was half ghost and well they didn't take it too well. One of the shots hit some of the flammable stuff and everything went up in flames." I told Bruce. By the time I was finished with my small story, Bruce was glaring at the wall with his fist clenched so tightly it turned his knuckles turned white._

_End FB_

I stilled shudder at the glare at which Bruce subjected to the wall to. I was kind of leery of telling Bruce about the fruitloop and how he still wants me as his son. Anyway the other stuff I got from the apartment building was my ninja outfit that I got from the time I went back into time, while chasing said fruitloop. My clothing had become darker since I couldn't save any clothes before the whole house blew. I was startled out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door and Alfred walked through.

"Master Danny, Master Bruce would like to see you downstairs." Alfred said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." I replied, Alfred nodded and turn to walk away. "Hey Alfred, do you think I'll be able to go out into the city for bit."

"I don't know Master Danny, you'll have to ask Master Bruce." was my reply.

I sighed Bruce will never let me out of this house not after I told him about being attacked by ghost almost every waking hour. I got up and follow Alfred down to the living room.

"What's up Bruce?" I asked when I walked in.

"Hey Danny," Bruce said with a small smile. "We are going to a circus tonight because there has been disturbances around there." He told me. "Which means you need to go get your nice clothes on." I groaned I hate wearing a button up shirt and slacks.

"When do we leave Bruce?" I asked.

"We don't leave until bit later in the day." He replied

"Oh, okay well I'm take a flight okay Bruce." I told and then I went ghost and went up through the ceiling. I got rid of the hazmat suit and changed it with a black loose short sleeved shirt, with my symbol on it. I have black cargo pants and silver combat boots. My powers have gotten stronger, but out all of my powers my favorite is flying. I love the freedom that flying brings to me, being up in the sky takes away all of my worries away. Being in thoughts I didn't notice the ghostly hunter in the trees below me until I felt something hit my arm and everything blurry. When I hit the ground, I hid myself in the underbrush. I felt the rings go over me and everything went dark.

**Bruce POV**

I watch as Danny went through the ceiling, sighing I went back to what I was doing when Alfred came in.

"What is wrong, Master Bruce?" he asked

Looking up at my faithful butler," I get the feeling that Danny doesn't like being here." I confessed.

"The young Master doesn't like being locked inside the house," was his simple reply.

"I know, but I'm worry. He's the first child I've adopted and I'm just not used to having someone else living in this house," I told him.

"I know, Master Bruce," Alfred replied while leaving the room.

Sighing, I got up to get ready myself for the circus. I knew something was up when I stopped Tony Zucco from hurting some circus folk.

After few hours, Danny hasn't come home and I started to get worry. He was supposed to get home by now. I started getting a bad feeling so I went to the Batcave and turn on the tracker that was in Danny.

"Master Bruce, when did Danny have a tracker?" Alfred ask

"Since he became my son and when he drank that water little while ago," I replied. I was surprised that the signaled was close by in the woods near the mansion. After locking onto the coordinates I went out of the mansion and started searching in the area where the signaled was coming from. After a few minutes, I found Danny under some underbrush with tranquilizer dart sticking out of his arm. Taking the dart out, I pick him bridal style and bring back indoors and laying him in his bed.

"I guess Master Danny won't be going to the circus," Alfred stated.

"No, he will not," I said looking at the sleeping child. "Will look after him, Alfred?" I asked while looking at the butler. I hate leaving my little guardian home with Alfred, but I need to make sure nothing happens at the circus. Little guardian is new I thought but is probably because of his of obsession of protecting people I reasoned.

**Danny's POV**

The first thing I felt when I woke from forced nap was a fierce headache. After a few minutes the headache became a dull throb is when I tried to open my eyes. When I first open my eyes, everything was a blur of colors and then there were objects came into focus. I first noticed that I was in my room in the manor, how I got here was a mystery, but man I was glad that I was in here. I was about to settle back down we I realized that Skulker was still out there. I sat up and a wave dizziness hit, but it went away quickly. I swung my legs off the bed and tried to stand but my legs buckled from me. Making a loud thump when I hit the ground, while lying on the ground I noticed the night stand and used to pull myself up from the ground. That was when Alfred came in.

"Master Danny shouldn't be moving around," he told me coming towards me and helping me sit down on the bed. "Whatever was in that sedative was really strong, well at least that's what Master Bruce told me," he informed me.

I sighed and tried to stand up again, only to be pushed back down by Alfred. "He also told me to keep you in bed to recover," he told me. I lay back down on the bed. I don't know how long I was in that bed for, but I couldn't stand laying here so I tried to stand back. I was almost out of the bed when Bruce came walking in. We stared at each for awhile then Bruce came over to me and push me back on the bed again.

"I thought Alfred told you not move from the bed," he growled.

"He did but I don't like sitting here knowing that a ghost is out there, after me," I told him.

"There is someone out to get you?" he asked

"There is always someone out to get me," I stated.

Bruce sighed "Well I didn't come in here to discuss about this but this is not over with," he told me "the reason I came in here is to ask how you will feel about a brother?" he asked

I thought about it but what bugged me was why Bruce was bringing it up.

"Sure I would love a younger brother but why are you asking this?" I asked

"There was an accident at the circus Richard's died right in front of his eyes and well I had Alfred when my parents died and Richard doesn't have anyone...," he trailed off.

"Okay I get it," I said "bring the kid in okay."

"Okay, he should be here by tomorrow, now I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day," he told me.

He got up and started to leave when he turned around with a worried look on his face," you know, you had me worried there for a second, you were out for two days," he said and walked out the door. I was knocked out for two days no wonder my legs buckled under me I thought with a shock.

In the morning, I found a package on my bed. Crawling towards it, I noticed it was from Clockwork. Sighing in relief I opened it and saw the most beautiful katana sword ever. The hilt had black leather grip to it, but the blade was the most beautiful part of the sword, it had an icy dragon on it that seemed to glow. After taking my eyes off of the blade I noticed a note at the bottom.

_I thought that you might need this in the future._

_CW_

Picking up the sword, I slide it under the bed. Looking around the room I decided to get up stretch. I was able to stand but I couldn't really walk but I was able to shuffle to the door. It took me awhile but I made to the living room, it was then I notice that no one was in the house.

**Dick's POV**

I feel grateful for Bruce taking me in instead of going to a Foster home. When we reached the manor, Alfred went in saying something like checking on Master Danny. That left Bruce to come in with me to show me the manor. We hadn't gotten that far in when Alfred came back down the stairs.

"I hate to say this but I can't find Master Danny in his room," Alfred told us in a worried tone.

Bruce froze on the spot; I was confused what happen recently that has gotten them so worried? Bruce walks off with Alfred which leaves me alone to wonder this house. I walked in one of the many doors; this one lead to a living room and on the couch was a teenager.

"You know you don't have to stand in the doorway, I won't bite," said a soft tenor voice.

I walked into the room and around the couch, "You must be Danny," I said as I sat on the couch. The guy chuckled, "And you must Richard Grayson or do you prefer Dick?" he asked.

"Dick," I replied "Oh yeah, Bruce and Alfred are having a heart attack trying to find you," I told him. I got a groan as a response as Danny's head hit the back of the couch.

"I wonder how they will be because I got of bed," He half asked me.

Just then a yell that shook the whole house," **DANIEL JAMES WAYNE**,"

"Pretty mad," I told him. I just got another groan out of the raven haired teen.

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner but evil plot bunnies are plaguing my mind. The story happens after TUE and Danny loses everyone in the explosion. **


End file.
